Starling City Serenade
by mrskillianjonesig
Summary: When bailbondsperson Emma was working on a case Oliver Queen aka Arrow already had an eye on they built an alliance. They're a team ever since but now Emma's sister Felicity wants to find out about the secret nighttime activities. Unfortunately the next mission doesn't work as planned. AU, Captain Swan, Olicity
1. Chapter 1

Queen:

Verdant. Now.

Emma read the text message and got the situation immediately. She grabbed her leather jacket and checked the gun she's gonna wear on her belt. You never know what happens when you're with Oliver. All she had to do was entering her yellow bug and drive to the secret hiding place at the Verdant but as she was walking out of the door somebody behind her suddenly took her arm, making her stop jerkily. Her long blonde hair fell around her face.

»Where are you going again?« Felicity, her younger sister, asked. Hunting criminals with you boss, Emma thought sarcastically.

»I'm meeting a friend at a club« Emma replied. It wasn't a lie in that sense.

»You use to say that but I don't believe you any longer. I might be nerdy but I'm not blind. When you return home you have bruises and wounds. I mean I don't know about your habits in bed but- oh my did I really say this…" Felicity lowered her head putting her palm on her glasses ashamedly. Her ponytail jumped up and down from the sudden movement.

Emma answered with a chuckle even though she didn't feel like it. »Seems like it. Listen, I'm gonna explain everything to you. Okay maybe not everything and definitely not now. You have to trust me.«

Emma looked at her sister who spoke a silent »Okay« and let go of her. When Emma was walking to her car she had a bad feeling about keeping this secret from her sister but she reminded herself that it was for her safety. She has encountered Oliver Queen aka Arrow nearly a year ago when she was tracking down a corrupt police detective who hadn't payed back the money that was borrowed him to get out of prison but had continued illegal business threatening the city. That was when Arrow started watching the guy leading to him and Emma catching him at the same time. She was a tough girl. Without her help the situation would have gotten precarious. He had never told his secret until that day.

»So what's the matter, Queen?« Emma asked when she was rushing in to the hidden »Arrowcave« underneath the night club.

»I think I found out something about our phantom. He tries to get our attention. It seems to be part of his plan but I have no idea who he is. I was at the docks to find out where he comes from and when exactly he appeared but none of the workers there could tell me.«

»You've been going there alone.« Emma said reproachfully.

»What? I just took a walk wondering about the rumors as Oliver Queen. So what I actually wanted to show you is this. It would be easier to get things like this if one of us was a good hacker and I didn't have to ask that Felicity girl again and again.«

»Now that you mention it. I would appreciate it when you stopped asking her.«

»We've had this discussion before.«

»Yes but now she starts suspecting, I think.«

»We'll care about this when this is over. So this is the postmortem report of one of the corpses at the docks. The man was poisoned. It was stabbed in his chest with something sharp but there's something real strange about that poison. It consists of essences the laboratory couldn't figure out. It's not from this world like some kind of magic.«

»You have to be kidding me. I'm just saying, you are talking about magic.«

»I know but there already happened so many things to me that seemed impossible.«

»But magic…that's ridiculous.« Believing has never been one of Emma's strengths.

»Maybe you're right but I'm gonna try to find a way anyway. That's what I do. What we do. Fight for what's right and help those in need. We protect this city."

»Of course we do and I will support you but don't expect me to believe in something like« Emma hesitated to say the word, »magic.«

Oliver never was the guy of words. He just nodded and turned to look at his files again. He and Emma started planning their next steps when somewhere was a noise of something falling on the ground.

»What was that?« Oliver turned around alerted. Emma went to the storage where she gathered it came from only to find a bottle of water lying on the floor in front of a shelf. She looked around. Maybe there has been someone who has made it fall but there was no sign of anybody. That night they didn't find out more about the »phantom« that attacked the city like he was following an aim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

»You're still awake« Emma was surprised when she returned to the apartment she and her sis shared. Normally Felicity was already in her room.

»Yes, I am« Felicity said not taking her eyes of her laptop. Emma threw her keys on a table, took off her shoes and jacket and sat down next to her.

»What are you doing?« she asked taking a look at the screen.

»Oliver Queen asked me to, let's say, find some information in the hospital's server. It's quite frightening how easy people could find out about my tonsillectomy. However, I did some research on the unidentified poison that killed the men at the docks about which they reported yesterday and I found nothing. Can you imagine how this makes me feel?« For Felicity this new feeling of failure was still unbelievable.

»Okay IT girl, I really don't think you should continue those favors for« Emma nearly said _Arrow _»I mean for your boss. It's too dangerous.«

»Says the woman that has been seen at the private office of some police detective who had been shot with a green arrow.«

»No, says the woman that wants to protect you. I told you I've found him like this. I've never seen the green hooded guy.« She has been telling this lie for nearly a year now.

»And I told you I cover my tracks when I hack some server or whatever.« That was the end of the discussion. Emma knew no matter what she said her sister wouldn't listen and Felicity knew that Emma wouldn't tell her the whole truth. Even though she already knew so much.

The next days were quiet. Quiet because Emma and Felicity didn't talk much. Too quiet because no new signs of the phantom appeared. It was dark when Emma was walking along a side street. The awaiting of the following developments was slowly driving her crazy. She needed to go outside. Deep in thought about the last year she only walked. Now that she kept the secret for so long it seemed so hard to reveal it to Felicity. Thinking of all alternatives to find a solution her heart nearly stopped beating when her phone was ringing. It was Oliver.

»He just now killed on more person. I'm chasing him. Where are you?« he asked. She heard him driving his motorcycle. She told him her location so he could tell her which way to take therewith they had a bigger chance to catch him this time. Emma put an earpiece in to keep the connection to Oliver and at the same time follow his instructions.

»Damn it! He clambered a fence« Oliver told Emma who heard the engine of the motorcycle going silent. Oliver climbed up a building and grabbed his arrow. He followed his target a lot of floors higher. In the darkness the black clothes weren't apparent.

»He's gonna run into your arms soon« Oliver prophesied. They were going to force the phantom into a deadlock. Closer and closer they were to the end of the street where it was going to meet with the one Emma was running down with her gun loaded. Only a few more meters. Emma was arriving between the dark buildings and suddenly Oliver didn't anyone but her. He vanished. Emma looked around her when Oliver was coming down from the roof.

»Where is he?« she asked out of breath.

»Gone« Oliver said through gritted teeth. He kicked a dustbin. Emma tried to catch breath when something on the ground was occurring her. She went over and picked it up.

»What's that?« She showed Oliver the piece of paper which read:

Tomorrow. Sunset. Here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oliver was walking up and down the Arrow Cave. He wore his suit and tie but the tie knot already has become a victim of his frustration. They had tried to figure out the phantom's plan the whole night until he had to attend a meeting.

»It's a trap.« he said again now. Emma sat on the floor and held her head in her hands.

»Of course it is. That's why we're gonna go today at sunset and kick his ass.« she announced. She has memorized all the angles of the side street between the buildings and fire escapes last night.

»We've got some more time till sunset and I need a chai latte. Meet you in a few hours« Emma said and walked away.

Sunset came slowly that day. Emma and Oliver were waiting on their positions half an hour when the purple clouds got darker and somebody moved. A silent »ouch« followed. Oliver bended his bow but Emma let her gun ease off.

»Felicity? What are you doing here?« she said shocked. Her sister looked caught.

»I followed you.« Felicity admitted, startling in a sudden when Oliver joined them. For her it seemed like he came out of nowhere but he actually left his hideout on one of the fire escapes.

»Breathe, Felicity« Oliver said with his deep and guttural voice causing her to open her mouth.

»Felicity - Arrow. Arrow - Felicity« Emma said sarcastically but not funny at all. Her sister's eyes got bigger as she looked at the tall hooded man. He did one of the things he could best and just stood there, his arms flanking his sides. Emma wondered whether she should have told Felicity that the guy standing next to them was her boss but it wasn't Emma's to reveal Oliver's identity. Out of Felicity's still open mouth escaped a cry. Night was falling, the sun has set.

»Hide!« Emma pushed her sis. Oliver took aim at the shadow that appeared on the wall and so did Emma. In the city lights they could see a man wrapped in dark leather, his hair as coal black as the leather jacket. One of his hand was replaced with a hook.

»You failed this city« Arrow said. The arrow was ready to be shot whenever and wherever Oliver needed it.

»Don't shoot. I am not up to something bad. Let me explain" the man said with an interesting accent.

»First of all, who are you?« Emma asked. Her gun, too, was still pointed on him.

He moved his mandible before he answered. »Killian Jones. I come from another realm but was sent here to bring magic in yours so the queen that wants to take over the Enchanted Forest can use the people of your world against the defenders of Storybrooke.«

»What the hell?" Emma said. »Magic, Enchanted Forest, queens. Do you listen to yourself? And what is Storybrooke?«

»See if he's lying« Felicity whispered behind Emma. She knew about her sister's _super power_.

»Yes, do what the adorable lass suggested" Killian grinned. Emma put a protecting arm in front of her sister. Oliver bent the bow to the limit. To Emma Killian didn't seem like a liar but she struggled with the thought of magic.

»Proof it. Proof that you come from another, how do you say it, realm. Can you?« Killian nodded. He told them he could show them at the docks. So they let him lead the way. Emma followed him. One false move and she would shoot him.

»Follow me. Stay close« Oliver demanded. So Felicity and he went after them. Some time later at the docks Killian came to a stop. The docks were dark and empty.

»Here's the ship I arrived on« Killian said pointing on the empty space at the pier.

»Yeah and here's my private jet" Felicity muttered.

»I don't know what that is but I'm truthful. It's right here« Killian tried to convince them and went straight to the end of the pier. Emma thought he was going to jump in the water but he vanished into nowhere. She was sharing an over challenged look with Oliver when a wooden plank appeared on the ground. Emma's gaze got even more insecure. Not without their weapons they carefully stepped on the plank and went upwards till they found themselves on a giant sailing ship.

»Wuoh« Emma called out.

»The Jolly Roger and I came to this world together to fulfill the queen's orders."

While Emma was in shock over the ships name Oliver already was thinking. »You killed people with some kind of magic poison. You threatened my city.«

»No, I didn't. You should know that I'm a survivor. I always choose the safer company when I saw you I knew if somebody can defeat the queen it's you. With you on their side the defenders in Storybrooke can win.« Killian explained without making it clearer for the rest.

»You killed innocent people. The way I see it you're working for that queen? So why shouldn't we kill you?« Oliver said bending his bow again.

»I needed to get your attention and let it look like I'm following the queen in case she watches me. You can't kill me. You need me to save the people of your world and of mine.« Oliver concentrated fully on the man's chest. He just had to release the arrow.

»Don't. The phantom is right.«

Killian noticed that Emma was talking about him and said »I prefer dashing rapscallion.«

»Tell us about that Storybrooke thing you keep talking about.«

_**Authors note: Thanks if you read the first chapters. I hope it's at least a little interesting for you xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were told about a little town in Maine. It was called Stroybrooke and the residents were banished there from another world. A world known by most people because of their childhood stories. The town residents' real home was the Enchanted Forest but they couldn't go back there at the moment. Trapped in their town waiting for their lifelong suffering under the leadership of the queen Killian was talking about, they still hoped for help. Arrow and the two sisters could be exactly that help.

»I nearly ended up back in that town two but I already told you that I always choose the alliances that seem to be the ones that keep my devilishly handsome face safe in the end. So I left that charming prince and his company and was ordered to come to your city. And now I'm gonna get you to Storybrooke.«

»Like now in this exact moment now?« Felicity asked. »I have to go to work tomorrow.«

»I'm convinced your boss won't mind« Oliver said. In the shadow of his hood his lips formed a smile.

»And I'm not gonna leave you behind here« Emma added. They didn't need to say more to know that they're gonna go on this journey. Killian was right, they had to to save their own city and the town in Maine.

»Get ready to set sails, mates. It's bumpy sea ahead.« Killian shouted from his place at the helm. Oliver took aim at one of the ropes that kept the sail rolled up on the mast and shot an arrow right through. The sail was set and Killian looked up a little confused.

»I'm not your mate« Oliver said before he vanished in a cabin below deck.

»Are you okay?« Emma asked Felicity.

»Despite the fact that my sister works together with a disputed hero and the fact that we're currently on a pirate ship on our way to a magic town, yeah despite this I'm totally okay.«

»I'm sorry.« Felicity looked at Emma. She gave her a it's-okay-but-I-need-some-time-for-me-now look. They were on a ship. It was impossible to go far away but there was enough room for her not to see Emma for a while. The latter went to Killian at the helm.

»Why are you really doing this? Telling us the whole plan and taking us to Storybrroke.«

»Try something new, darling. It's called trust. If I wanted something bad to happen to you I already would have done.« He took a sip out of his flask and offered Emma some rum too.

»I'm most certainly not accepting something to drink from a one-handed pirate.«

»Wow that's amazing. The prophesy was right.«

»What do you mean? What prophesy?« Emma insisted to know.

»The prophesy said there was going to be a woman that can rescue the Enchanted Forest but that woman's biggest weakness would be her struggles to believe or to trust anyone. These weaknesses would complicate the task she was going to accomplish but she would defeat them and save the day. Maybe you start with the rum.« Killian smiled with raised eyebrows.

»Thank you but no, thank you.«

»The prophesy really exists, Swan.«

»Swan?« Emma asked irritated. Killian looked like he regretted saying it. After a few heartbeats he said »Your necklace. You didn't tell me your name, so.«

Emma pressed her lips together to show she understood. Then she left. The whole day was a crazy construct of new knowledge. Of unbelievable knowledge. She knew Killian wasn't lying about the prophesy but she decided not to tell Oliver or Felicity who were below deck. Felicity has accidentally found him in one of the cabins.

»What does the avenger of Starling City think about all this?« she asked him. Instead of going to another cabin she stayed.

»I've experienced and survived so much more. It's actually strange I never saw magic before.«

»Who won't like a little magic in his life, huh« Felicity said awkwardly. »Any plans to defeat whatever might come?«

»I thought I would do what I typically do and put the fear of god into them and if that won't work I still have my arrow.« Felicity laughed a little laughter even if it wasn't that funny.

In the twilight of the next day they arrived at the docks of a little New England town without anything unusual.

»Then let us save this town I gather« Felicity said when they all were back on the deck.

»There still one thing I forgot to mention« Killian started but was interrupted from cries of the shore. »It's Hook! Head him off!«


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

»They really have to be into you when they even organized a Welcome Committee« Emma commented with a side glance at Killian. »It's okay, Swan. I can handle this myself.« He said trying to connect the plank to the dock one-handed. Oliver grabbed and pushed it with one quick movement and it was done without another word.

»I really don't want to be impolite but leave my ship and run« Killian said his hook showing the way down the plank. Felicity still stared at the part of it Oliver has grabbed.

»Felicity!« Emma called out, took her hand and started running away from the people that were requiring Killian's head. Killian and Oliver stared each other in the eyes before Oliver left the pirate ship too, as graceful as a panther. Killian caught up with the rest quickly even though he was the last one to set foot at the docks.

»We're running away« Emma said. Felicity replied a silent »Really, I wouldn't have noticed« and caught breath. »Do you have a plan where we're going?« Emma asked without paying attention to her.

»Aye.« Killian led them down the harbor. Emma followed close behind him, some inches after her came Felicity and Oliver who built the end. At the sight of an old cannery house Killian's steps lost their speed. He forced the lock at the damaged wooden plank door with his hook and held it open for Emma and Felicity.

»So now you're gonna be a gentleman« Emma said reproachfully.

»I'm always a gentleman« Killian claimed. They went inside the old factory. The big room had high ceilings and was dusty and mainly empty. They hid in the midst of some big wooden boxes and calmed from running.

»Great, we really arrived in Storybrooke« Felicity read the name of the town on a sign on one of the boxes to make sure once more »But how are we gonna help anyone when we have to run from them?«

»Felicity's right.« Oliver supported her to her surprise.

»Truthfully, I did not consider the fact they could dislike me« Killian admitted.

»One of us goes talk to the angry mob to try an attempt at leniency.« Oliver said, his voice as calm as always. Emma got ready to do so but Oliver continued just as calm as before »Felicity and I are going.« Both women looked at him with mouths popped open.

»All due respect but neither a pirate nor Arrow would buy us their trust« Emma tossed in.

»That's why I'm not going dressed up as him« Oliver announced firmly. Emma knew what he meant. He was going to take off his green hood. He was going to reveal to Felicity that he, Arrow, was Oliver Queen. »Can I talk to you about this? Alone« Emma asked. Not waiting for an answer she walked away. Oliver followed.

»Why don't you let me go with you?« she whispered although they already have created some room between the others and them.

»Do you want to leave your sister with the pirate?«

»Of course not. But her and me could go too.«

»And convince the town people with your good looks? I'm sorry but that's not enough for me. What's your skill? Your proof for these people?« Oliver said honestly.

»But you didn't have to reveal your identity to her« Emma held to her strongest argument.

»I don't mind. Emma, it's you who wants to keep it from her. I didn't find out why yet but fact is that it's okay for me. Let go of what's keeping you from being honest at last. Your sister is tough. She can handle this.«

Emma looked at the floor, thinking. Oliver did something he didn't do often and reached out to squeeze her upper arm to show he's there for her. When she looked up she was saying »Well then Ollie, I guess we're blowing it up now.«

»That's my girl« Oliver smiled one of the rare smiles.

»Don't ever call me that again.«

Back with Killian and Felicity Emma tried to get this done as soon as possible.

»Felicity, you're going with Arrow. He's gonna protect you if necessary.«

»Exactly and the first step to prevent this is disguise. We're gonna play what I can play best and that's rich business man and head of Queen's Consolidated.« Oliver took of his hood and mask.

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating the crossover the last two months. I was busy but the most important exams are over and this is a promise that the next chapter will come tomorrow but enjoy this new one first xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

»That you can do?« Killian snapped sceptically.

»You'd be surprised« Oliver said while Felicity looked torn in two. One the one hand she's never been more shocked before in her life on the other hand it just seemed so obvious that Arrow in real life was Oliver Queen that she even wondered how she couldn't have found out yet.

»And why do I accompany you?« she asked after wondering about all the crazy things that happened around her boss.

»You have the perfect outfit to be my assistant« Oliver said simply.

A wardrobe change later Oliver and Felicity left the factory building. He now was wearing jeans and a dark jacket. Just like in Starling City no one would have thought that the head on top of this well dressed body belonged under the famous green hood.

»You can talk, Felicity.«

»No, no I can't. I mean of course I _can_ but I don't know what to say« Felicity stuttered and kept walking next to her boss, hands hidden in the pockets of her coat. »So you were convinced my boss wouldn't mind if I went on this journey« she said.

»Yes, I was. Listen, now that you know about my little secret« Oliver continued. Felicity made a strange sound at the word _little_. »Because of the favors you did for me you know about Arrow's and Oliver's life. I would appreciate it when you kept that for you.«

»Of course« Felicity said immediately. They kept walking through the streets near the docks.

»I also think I might owe you some answers. So if you have any questions.«

»That's nice but it's okay. I think I better talk to Emma about this. Actually, I do have one question. What are we looking for now?«

Oliver told her what his plan was. He thought the town's people or the defenders like Killian called them would either search the Jolly Roger or have a meeting at some town hall to discuss. They got closer to the ship and observed it. There was nobody there. At least they didn't see anyone from their position. When they thought it was safe Felicity and Oliver entered the ship just to be fully convinced nobody was with them.

»What now?«

»We keep looking till we find somebody to talk to or till we get kidnapped.« Felicity looked at Oliver. Not one muscle in his face moved his lips to a smile he only looked back at her. She wasn't sure whether this was a joke but in the end it didn't matter. A lot of people where assembled in a diner with the name _Granny's_. Carefully they entered it.

Meanwhile Emma and Killian sat on the floor in the factory building. They didn't move away from the wooden boxes to have a hideout. Emma put the earpiece in. Oliver told her he was going to call her.

»What the bloody hell« Killian muttered with a glance at it.

»It'll allow me to talk to Oliver.« Emma explained. Killian decided that was all he had to know and put a hand on his belt to take out his flask of rum. He took a sip and offered Emma one again too. She ignored it and started a bit of conversation.

»You were the last one that left your ship even though it was you who the others wanted to kill. You are a gentleman.«

Killian scratched his ear at this compliment. »I'm the captain. I would go down with this ship. I used to consider myself an honorable man, a man with a code but I lost my honor. I lost it piece by piece every time I decided to leave others behind for my own safety.«

»To save your ass« Emma added, understood. Killian hesitated before replying an »Aye«.

»You tried to survive.«

»But at what cost?« Killian asked. Lost in thought he took another sip of rum.

»You're still alive and the way I see it you still have a code although it might have changed during the years. I know how this feels like« Emma said. She was about to accept some rum when she heard noises through her earpiece.


End file.
